Jealous Much?
by Vibrato Melody
Summary: In Beach City, a new group of gems has arrived unexpectedly. Their "leader" is a teenage gem named Moonstone. One day, she goes around town with Steven and meets Lars, and the two instantly fall in love. But along the way, a certain someone gets a little... JEALOUS! (ON HIATUS until further notice)
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

(3rd Person POV)

It was a normal day in Beach City. Pearl was in her room organizing her sword collection, while Garnet was cleaning out the microwave. To clear up the confusion, Amethyst and Steven wanted to see what would happen if you put marshmallows in the microwave. Anyway, Garnet was cleaning while Amethyst and Steven were at the Big Donut to get donuts for dinner. They were there for an extra three hours because Steven and Lars were having a comeback contest and Amethyst was keeping track of points and comebacks used. It lasted for the whole day.

Steven won the contest (surprisingly) and the two gems headed back to the temple. When they got there, Pearl and Garnet were waiting for them. Pearl looked worried and Garnet, well, Garnet didn't really show any emotion, like always.

"What's wrong, Pearl?" Steven asked.

"Yeah, Pearl," Amethyst said, "You look like you saw a ghost."

"Something terrible is happening," Pearl finally said.

"Uh, yeah, we kinda already got that. Just tell us!" Amethyst replied.

"Well, a long time ago-" Pearl started.

"Oh, come on!" Amethyst interrupted, "We don't have time for story time!"

"Fine. There's an evil crystal gem who is trying to dispose of the last crystal gems in the universe. He has somehow been able to obtain some sort of dark magic and is turning these gems into pure black crystal, which has no weakness. Fortunately, the last crystal gems are located here in Beach Cit, and they're all together, so it will be easier to find them. Garnet and I know all this because one of the gems was able to contact us, and she told me all of this information."

"Wait, I have two questions!" Steven said.

"Well, what are they?" Pearl asked.

"Who are the gems and do you know where they are in Beach City?"

"First up, no, we don't know where they are," Garnet said," and second, there is Opal, Emerald, Peridot, Zircon, Ruby, Sapphire, Citrine, Diamond, Onyx, and Moonstone."

"Wow. That's a lot of other gems," Amethyst commented.

"Yeah, it kind of is," Pearl replied.

"Okay everyone. We'd better start looking for them. The evil gem has also located them and is in Beach City now. We have to go now, before it's too late." Garnet exclaimed.

A few moments later, they went outside to look for the others on the beach first.

"Now remember, stay together, no matter what. The other gem is probably looking for us, too," Pearl warned them. And with that, the four were off, not knowing what would most likely lay ahead of them.

Author's Note- Haioo! It's me! This is my second story ever! It might stink as well, but again, I appreciate it that you are reading it. Also, please give me ideas for another story! I'm kind of getting writer's block. Thanks!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

(Moonstone's POV)

It's near midnight now, and we still haven't found Garnet, Amethyst, and Pearl. They also mentioned a half human gem named Steven, who has the gem of Rose Quartz. It's too bad she had to go… anyway, everyone is still pretty upset because even though we don't need it, they want to sleep. It's kind of dumb, but hey, we all have the minds of teenagers. It's a normal thing. And now, they're fighting again.

"AAAAGH! We've been walking for hours and we STILL haven't found the temple!" Topaz complained.

"Well if you stopped whining, we would probably GET SOMEWHERE!" Zircon replied.

"THAT'S ENOUGH!" I shouted, "All this arguing isn't helping us. Besides, Obsidian can hear us from half a mile away. We should calm down and be a little more quiet."

"Come on! Your little speeches aren't helping us!" Emerald shouted.

"Did you NOT hear what I just said?!" I said again.

"No, I did. I just chose not to listen."

*facepalm* "Now is not the time to do this, Emerald."

"Do you realize that NONE OF US CARE?!" Onyx shouted.

"Actually, I have to agree with everyone. Nothing is getting us anywhere," Citrine said.

"To be honest, Moonstone is right," Peridot said.

"I'll have to agree," Ruby said, "What do you think, Diamond?"

"Whoa! I don't pick sides!"

"Neither do I!" Sapphire said.

"Same here," Opal stated.

"Okay, since when are we going into a side-taking thing?" I asked, annoyed, "Let's just keep walking, and we'll eventually find the temple."

As if on cue, we heard someone trip over a rock (#typical) and immediately summoned our weapons. We were just about to make our moe when we saw who it was, which made us stop in mid attack.

Garnet, Amethyst, Pearl, and a short, husky kid who I guessed was Steven.

Then we just slowly put our weapons away and nervously stood there in awkward silence until Steven broke the silence.

"Hi! I'm Steven!" he said.

"Uh…hi. I'm Moonstone, but you already kinda knew that from Opal."

"Hehe…hi."

"Anyway, can we just go to the temple? We're kind of tired right now. And I know, gems don't need sleep, but that doesn't really matter right now. We should probably just go now."

"Uh, sure. We can just go right now, if you would like," Pearl said.

"Yeah. Okay. Let's go. Now."

And with that we were off to the temple, not knowing what the consequences would be.

Author's Note- Hi. I'm sorry if you all are disappointed, but it's really late, and this is not my best work. I can totally do so much better. Baaaiiii!


	3. Not Na Update

Not An Update

Hi people! If you're reading this, then I just want you to know that I haven't updated for a while because I lost my phone. The good news is, I FOUND IT! Yay! The bad news is that I may not give an actual update for a while. But you should look forward to my new writing style. I'm going to make the stuff more detailed. Final announcement: Here is a list of stories to look forward to. Some of the titles may not be great, but I'm working on them.

Another Canterlot Wedding- My Little Pony

How Is This Happening?!- Frozen

Living Through the Lies- Legend of Korra

Clockwork Ponies- My Little Pony


	4. IMPORTANT ANNOUNCEMENT! PLEASE READ!

One more thing! I'm doing a story contest! All you have to do is send me the plot line of your story through either PM or the comments page. The winner's idea will be written by me, but will proofread it and will be given 99% of the credit. All entries are due by Friday July 11. Thank you for taking the time to read this! I hope to read all of your ideas.


End file.
